Silas Gets Sidetracked
by dancingjuice
Summary: Silas goes to New York to look for his father, but gets more than he bargained for.


"I killed Pilar Suazo, please arrest me" Those words had haunted Silas for years. He, and everyone else in his family knew that Shane had killed Pilar, and Nancy was innocent. The only thing Nancy was guilty of was lying to Silas about who his father is. Silas had many sleepless nights over those words, and his father. He had only gotten to talk to him so little, he had recently found out Lars had moved to New York City. The sun was starting to peak through his window in Copenhagen. He heard Andy shuffling about in the kitchen. He reluctantly got out of bed, another sleepless night.

"I have to go to New York" Silas told Andy as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Are you sure that is a great idea?" Andy said cautiously

"I need to get to know Lars better, after all he is my father" Silas pointed out.

"When are you going to leave?" Andy said.

"Tonight, I have money from modeling for that flowerwater and I can pack right now" Silas said.

Silas started to pack, he wasn't sure how long he'd be in New York, or even where he'd stay. He said his goodbyes to Andy, Doug, and Shane then left for the airport.

He remembered his last time he was at an airport, a lot of crying and not knowing when he'd see his mother again, even if she lied to him he still loved her.

When Silas landed in New York, he noticed the airport was full of teenagers. He noticed one blonde in a group with a wheel chair. He walked over to them, and tapped the blonde's shoulder. When she turned around, he was stunned by her beauty. He smiled at her.

"So, um uh" Silas said trying to get his words out "What's going on?" he finally managed to get out.

The blond smiled at him "Glee club nationals" she told him "We're the New Directions from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. I'm Quinn" She smiled.

"Hi, Quinn. I'm Silas" he said awkwardly reaching for her hand.

Quinn smiled at him "I'm not going to shake your hand" she said to him "Maybe if you come see us perform tomorrow night"

He smiled "Of course" Quinn and the New Directions walked away. He didn't know what to think. First this girl was so strikingly beautiful, and seemed to want nothing to do with him. He almost completely forgot why he had come, and he didn't care any more. He needed to get to know this Quinn girl.

When Silas got to his hotel room he heard singing coming from down the hall. Had he been lucky enough to get a room close to Quinn? He walked into the hall and followed the singing, it was coming from a room a couple doors down _do I knock?_ Silas thought to himself. _Would it be creepy if I just sat here and listened? _He had no idea what to do. So he knocked. A blonde answered the door, a different blonde than who he talked to at the airport. This time, it was a boy.

"Can I help you?" The blonde boy asked.

Silas was at a loss for words, but he managed "The singing, it sounds really good"

"Thanks, we're practicing for the Glee Club Nationals tomorrow, I'm Sam" The Blond boy said.

"Oh, I was talking to a girl in the airport about that, her name was Quinn, maybe you know her" Silas said smiling.

Sam's face went cold. "Yeah I know her, whats it to you?" Sam said bitterly

"Well, I was hoping to get to know her" Silas said still smiling.

"Yeah good look with that" Sam said as he started to shut the door.

"Can I talk to her?" Silas said with a slight inflection

Sam shut the door, Silas slumped his shoulders, this was going to be harder than he thought. Just as he started to walk away, the door opened again.

"Silas?" a soft voice called to him, Silas turned around. There she was, the beautiful blonde Quinn he had met in the airport. But this time, he hair was different, shorter.

"I like your haircut" Silas stammered out

"Thanks, my friend Santana cut it I was going through a hard time with an ex" She said.

"Well its cute." Silas said with a smile.

"So, mysterious Silas. Tell me who you are and what brings you to New York" Quinn suggested.

Silas really hadn't thought about why he came to New York since he met Quinn at the airport. "Um, my dad moved here I came to see him" Silas explained "But I love Glee club competitions so I figured while I'm here I'd see it"

"You love Glee Club competitions, huh? That's a first" Quinn said smiling.

"Oh yeah, people singing and dancing, I love it, so what are you guys going to sing?" Silas prompted.

"Original songs, its kind of our thing. We're actually not suppose to leave the hotel room until we write them" Quinn told him

"Oh, so you can't get dinner with me?" Silas asked.

"I guess since I'm already out, I can be gone for a couple more hours. Where did you want to go" Quinn said cunningly.

Silas smiled. "There's this great place my uncle told me about a couple blocks from here"

Quinn and Silas walked side by side down the hall. Quinn had her arms wrapped around her back. Silas was stunned he actually got her to agree to going to dinner with him. He knew this was his once chance to get to know her. When they arrived at the restaurant there was almost no one in there. But sitting at a table in the corner was a couple.

"What are they doing here" Quinn said glaring at them

"You know them?" Silas said getting a little worried.

"Yes, the little hobbit is Rachel, she thinks she's such the star of the Glee club. Sad thing is she's very talented, but so annoying. The guy is my ex, long story." Quinn explained.

"We don't have to eat here" Silas said.

"Thanks" Quinn sulked.

"We'll just walk around until we find something" Silas held his hand up to the Maitre D as they walked out the door.

It was a cool spring night on the New York streets. Couples walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. The smell of the Vendor's carts filled the air with a mix of sweet and salty aromas.

"So what are you hungry for?" Silas asked Quinn.

"A hotdog sounds good" Quinn smiled.

Silas could tell Quinn was warming up to him. They got in line at first hot dog stand they got to.

"I hear these are the best hotdogs in all of New York" Silas said jokingly.

"Oh really?" Quinn smiled.

They ordered their hotdogs, Silas paid the vendor, and gave him a nod. They ate their hotdogs as they walked.

"You're right, these are pretty good" Quinn said nudging him

"Told you" Silas smiled.

"I think I can stay out a little longer" Quinn said looking at her cellphone clock

"We don't have to stay out, we can go somewhere" Silas regretted almost as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Where did you have in mind?" Quinn asked.

Silas just smiled. They walked back to the hotel.

"I told you I didn't want to go back yet" Quinn said disappointed.

"Don't worry. You're not" Silas joked.

Silas took Quinn back up to his hotel room, and tossed his wallet and keys on the desk. Quinn had crossed her arms behind her back. Silas sat down on the bed, and patted the spot next to him for Quinn to sit down. Quinn sat down gingerly with just enough space between them to make things awkward.

"You don't have to be scared" Silas said reaching to gently rub her back.

"I'm not scared" Quinn said as she stood up. She walked in front of Silas and pushed him, so he was laying down on the bed. She put her knees on either side of his hips and straddled him. She kissed him. Silas didn't know what to think. He was happy, it had been so long since he'd seen any action. Quinn pulled Silas jacket off. Doing the same to her own jacket right after. She also pulled off her shirt, Silas took the hint and quickly pulled off his own shirt. He sat up and kissed Quinn's chest, wrapping his arms around her to unhook her bra. It had been a while since Silas had done this so he fumbled a little, but got it. Silas pulled her bra off and sucked on her left nipple. Quinn threw her head back in pleasure. Silas worked the right breast with his hand. Quinn started grinding on Silas. He felt his pants getting tight. Stopped what he was doing and laid back to undo his pants. Quinn took off hers as well. Silas massaged his growing erection.

Quinn pulled his hand away from his cock, and gestured for him to lean back on the edge of the bed. Quinn was now on her knees at the foot of the bed. She pulled Silas's boxers off, instantly his 8 inches stood straight up. Quinn grabbed it, and licked the side, Silas moaned. Quinn starting blowing him, he didn't think it would go this far, but he's glad it did. After a couple minutes Quinn stopped, and pulled off her underwear.

"Do you have protection?" Quinn asked him.

"Yeah, in my wallet" Silas said starting to get up. But Quinn help up her hand, gesturing for him to stay right there, she crossed to the desk. Silas did like the show he was receiving. Quinn pulled the condom out of Silas's wallet. She went back to the bed and got back on her knees. She ripped open the condom, and rolled it on to Silas's throbbing erection. Quinn then stood up, and straddled him again. This time, allowing his cock to enter. Silas sat up, and started gently thrusting. Slower at first, but started to gain speed. As he was thrusting he was kissing her chest again this time, he was sucking on the right nipple and working the left breast with his hand. He rolled her over so that he was on top. And starting going really fast. Quinn was trying to hold in her moans, she was biting her lip and grabbing the blankets.

"Am I hurting you?" Silas said slowing down a little.

"No don't stop" Quinn said still clutching the blankets.

Silas got back up to the speed he was at, and before he had the chance to cum, Quinn was thriving, she was having an orgasm. Silas kept going he felt himself starting to cum. Silas pulled out, and ripped the condom off and started jacking off over Quinn. Within a minute his load was all over her chest and face.

There was a noise out side the room. Footsteps. Quinn listened carefully.

"Shit, its the Glee club they're looking for me" Quinn said.

Silas got off of her, and grabbed two towels he wrapped one around his waist and handed the other to Quinn.

"Clean up, I'll take care of this" Silas said. He walked over to the door and shut it behind him. It was Sam out there looking for her. Sam saw Silas's sweaty body and could still see a little bit of his less hard erection through the towel. Sam bit his lip.

"Have you seen Quinn?" Sam asked Silas catching himself staring at Silas's bulge.

"Not since I talked to her earlier, if I see her I'll tell her you're looking for her" Silas said

Sam couldn't talk he was still staring at Silas. Silas walked back into the hotel room, Quinn was already dressed again.

"It was Sam looking for you, weird thing too, he couldn't stop staring at my junk" Silas said with a smile.

"Well do you blame him?" Quinn said walking over to Silas.

She kissed him, and slapped his ass on the way out. "I better see you at nationals tomorrow"

Silas watched her walk out of the room. He was definitely going to nationals tomorrow.


End file.
